narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Kenji
Kenji "Hyuga" Kawahira, over 1000 years later, is still alive due to Myoken's presense within him. He is still imprisioned within Inperushima and his power is still gone due to his fight with his older brother Seireitou in The War of Ragnarok. He is soon broken out and his powers are returned, via his rise to Xiāochú. He is given command over The Triads with the title "Sky God". He is the one who reveals to Seireitou about his Kawahira Clan lineage and their real father, Dai Yōko. Overview Personality He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. As the current commander of The Triads, Kenji controls his minions either through acquired respect or fear. Saphir Mieu, one of his noticeably loyal subordinates, revealed in a conversation with Kurumu Kousoku that they are all "here to further their Sky God's ambitions", refering to Kenji as their Sky God. For more rowdy individuals like Hayato Yoshida, he keeps them in line through intimidation and mind games. The only one who appears to see through them is the equally-manipulative Van Hirai. Kenji has only lost his cool twice throughout the series. Once with Hikaru, during their fight. Kenji continued to mock Hikaru's inability to nail a hit on Kenji that proved life-threatening. The other time was in his fight with Seireitou, when he almost went to the point of insanity when Seireitou managed to turn the tides. Abilities High Spiritual Power: His Spirit Energy is very high, noted by Hikaru to be "worlds apart" from his Followers. It was strong enough to make even Seireitou sweat. Ryuka Uchiha commented that Kenji's very spiritual presence is monstrously overwhelming. The force of Kenji's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring Kyashi Urami to his knees. He has commented that it takes a lot for him to not crush an ant (referring to Ryuka) in his path. Enhanced Strength: He is powerful enough to stop Hikaru’s Bankai with just one finger (albiet Hikaru was already battle-worn from fighting the Triads) and then almost cut him in half with a single swing. He also stopped Ryuka’s Bankai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Ryuka as well. He was even able to stop Seireitou's Zuibu blade with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level. Enhanced Endurance: Kenji is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. During his fight with two powerful Yonkou, Hikaru and Ryun, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being fazed. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kenji is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. Shénzhǔjiá Followers: The Traids Quotes * "Since the beginning, no one has ever stood in the heavens. Neither you, nor I, nor even God himself. But that unbearable vacancy in the Throne of Heaven shall be filled. From this day forth... I will stand in heaven." * "It's so very difficult for me to hold back and step on an ant without crushing it." * "In my eyes, there is no difference between wiping away one speck of dust or two." * "The moment you picked up that blade, signified you as a warrior. Every warrior knows that they will die to another in battle at some point. Now then, take your death like a Man!" * (To Seireitou, Reaches Hand out towards the Sun) "A Power far beyond the Zenkai. Only by killing one of your own blood and flesh. May be obtained. You see, brother? Before, I only wished to kill you for my own personal hatred. Now... There's reason in killing you!"